


Pretty Little Butterfly

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Dress Up, F/M, Halloween Costumes, NSFW Fluff?, VLD Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Hunk really likes Romelle's costume.





	Pretty Little Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> "Modern AU" for the AU Card, Desperation for the H/C Card, and "Dress Up" for the NSFW Card.
> 
> A little belated Halloween ficcy. I love Hunelle. 
> 
> Inspired by Kylie Jenner’s costume: https://www.instagram.com/p/BpiFPsfnz6g/

Romelle had worked hard on her costume. Hunk had watched her toil over the wings for weeks. Every prototype, every mistake caught too late, and all the emergency comfort cookies. Finally, though, it was finished and ready for Lance’s party.

“Romelle! If we don’t hurry, we’ll be late!”

“I know, I know! I’m coming! Just finishing my makeup!”

The sound of the bedroom door shutting followed moments later and she appeared at the top of the stairs. Hunk’s mouth went dry.

The wings were impressive. Big and sparkly pink with black around the edges. They even fluttered gently thanks to the gem-like nodes on her temples Pidge had fashioned for her, but what really caught his attention was the rest of her costume.

Or, rather, the lack of it.

The rest of the costume consisted solely of a shimmery sleeveless pastel pink leotard and matching stiletto heels that wrapped up her calves. The leotard hugged her body perfectly, accentuating every curve and her breasts bounced and threatened to burst free at the top with every step down the stairs. The heels drew attention to her gorgeous legs and perky generous bottom, barely contained by the leotard.

“I…uh…” Hunk’s brain struggled. “You…uh…you look…wow.” The last word came out less like a proper compliment and more like a desperate whine as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She pressed in close to fix his pirate shirt with a smile, breasts pressing against his chest, and patted his shoulder.

“Close your mouth, sweetie. You’ll catch flies that way.”

Hunk snapped his mouth shut.

“I’ll go grab the cupcakes, okay?” She slid past him towards the kitchen and Hunk watched her go, torn between the loss of her bosom against him and watching her backside sway as she walked. His hands twitched at his sides and he shook his head, trying to get his brain to work.

“I…uh…aren’t you going to be cold? We are walking so…”

“It’s just a short walk,” Romelle called from the kitchen. “I’m sure I’ll survive. It’s not that cold anyways.”

“If you’re sure…” The lovely blonde stepped back into the room, cupcake carrier in hand, and Hunk’s brain stopped working all over again as she turned back to bend over, placing the cupcakes aside and adjusting the strap of her stiletto. Suddenly, his loose pirate pants felt uncomfortably tight. Her breast jiggled in their spandex prison when she stood.

“That’s everything, right? We’re not forgetting anything?”

Hunk shook his head. “No.” The word came out high and squeaky, but if Romelle noticed, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she sidled up beside him and took his arm, her breast pressing into the muscle there.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Hunk swallowed. He was going to have to survive the entire night like this. He was going to have to survive the entire night watching his bubbly girlfriend bounce around the room in what basically amounted to lingerie.

Well, he always did like a challenge.

They stepped outside and strolled along towards Lance’s house, arm-in-arm.

“Oh, Hunk?” Romelle’s eyes sparkled the way they did when she was up to something.

“Uh, yeah?”

“This suit is a little tight. I’ll probably need your help getting it off later.”

Hunk was not going to make it through the night.


End file.
